


Ease your breath

by Jessicanightmarewolf1



Series: Bleak December [1]
Category: MCSM, Minecraft (Video Game), Minecraft: Story Mode - Fandom
Genre: Drowning, F/M, I've wanted to write something for these two forever, Implied Relationships, Light Angst, Minecraft: Story Mode, Past Relationship(s), References to Depression, Suicide Attempt, figures i start with angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:41:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29956287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessicanightmarewolf1/pseuds/Jessicanightmarewolf1
Summary: Romeo wonders how many more times he'd mess up before he was truly lonely and friendless.
Relationships: Romeo The Admin (Minecraft)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Bleak December [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2203215
Kudos: 1





	Ease your breath

There was water staining the carpet.

The dark red was turning brown and soggy, soaking up the water coming out from under the door. The locked door.

Blue whined fearfully, scratching at the door and barking as loud as he could.

She hadn't come out.

He whined louder, turning in circles as he waited for some sign- the sound of someone getting out of the tub, of the water tap being turned off, anything. 

Nothing. It had been that way for an hour now.

He whined loudly, yelping and crying as he scratched at the door, tearing the wood and revealing the pale underneath. She'd be understanding when she saw it, she always was, so _why wasn't she coming out?!?_

His paws were wet now, white fur heavy on his feet.

Heart heavy he nosed around for it, for the medallion she hadn't thrown out even though it had been weeks since they fought and he left.

Blue nosed her drawer, smelling the familiar cinnamon of his mother's partner. He dragged it out from underneath a book and bit into it, mustering up whatever magic he had coursing through his body, magic given to him by his mother.

It sparked and suddenly he was _there._ Blue felt happiness course through him. Mother was saved! He'd never let her be harmed.

Red and gold glared down at him, a sneer on his grey lips.

"What?! Oh... it's just you, mutt. What, your master to scared to summon me herself after what she did?"

Blue payed him no mind, biting into his pants and tugging. He ignored the light kick to his side, tugging harder, making him cuss.

"What is it you mangy mutt?!?"

He leaped towards the door, barking and scratching, pulling his attention to it.

He eyed the door, the dogs frantic scratching and barking, the water on the floor-

_What?_

Why would there be water on the floor?

He walked over, hearing the water running on the other side. He rolled his eyes. Typical. 

She always messed up somehow, didn't she?

He knocked on the door.

"Hey, your mutt called me over because you forgot to turn your water off!"

Silence. 

Rolling his eyes he knocked again. 

"Did you hear me? Turn it off!"

Water rushing. He swallowed, suddenly uneasy.

Even after... even angry she wouldn't ignore him.

"Jessica-" it hurt to say her name "-turn that water off right now!"

Blue was still whining. 

"Jessica I don't care what game you're playing at but turn that water off or I'm coming in there!"

He pounded his fist against the door, waiting for her to scream at him. To cuss him out, to yell and say she wished she never met him.

To say she hated him.

_Nothing._

Heart dropping to his stomach Romeo teleported in and- ears ringing, barely hearing the water rushing or the dog barking loudly- stared into the bathtub.

Oh. Oh no. Oh no no no-

He rushed forward, dropping to his knees and grasped at the chain and collar around her pale neck.

She wasn't breathing. 

Which didn't make _sense._

She didn't breath oxygen like humans or animals did, she just... breathed! In water, in lava- even in the void! _So why wasn't she breathing?!?!_

He pulled her out of the bath, not caring for his soaked clothes or that she was naked. He didn't care that he had just been dealing with Jesse at the Icy Palace. He didn't care about any of that.

The only thing he cared about was Jessica in his arms not breathing. 

Sharply he reached over and turned the tap off, using more strength than necessary and breaking it but that didn't matter.

He teleported out, laying her on her bed. His eyes roamed trying to find the problem. 

Pale and clammy, bruises around her neck from the chains and collar, her lips blue from the cold.

With a jolt Romeo remembered that you were meant to get rid off the water in a person's lungs if they had breathed it in.

He leant down and-after a split second of unsurely glancing at her- pressed his lips to hers and _breathed._

He pulled back as she threw up water, she coughed unconsciously, retching up more and more and _god why was there so much?!?_

When she appeared to be done he rested her back down, eyes glancing at her still chest. Waiting. 

After a few seconds in which it felt like his heart was going to jump out of his chest, her chest rose and fell. 

Romeo nearly jumped for joy.

Romeo belatedly remembered she was still naked, so on habit he sent a pulse of energy onto her form, summoning some clothes he'd worn onto her.

Blue lept onto the bed, whimpering and cuddling up with his mother. He licked Romeo's fingers in appreciation, before laying down on his mother's chest.

Romeo stared for a while. Watching her chest rise and fall, watching the colour slowly creep into her face. He watched her under stifling guilt, remembering word for word what they said to each other. 

He tried not to, really, he did. But trying not to think about her was harder than not thinking about Fred and Xara.

They, he could deal with. But her- 

She shifted, startling him out of whatever daze he was in.

For a single moment he thought about staying; to be there when her eyes opened, to hold her in his arms and beg her not to do that again. He'd allow her her anger, allow her to shout and hit him if it made her feel better. Just as long as she promised not to do that again. 

And then that moment passed.

Romeo stood up, barely looking at his- at _her_ and turned swiftly on his feet, teleporting back to the Icy Palace. 

...

It was only an hour later that Romeo wished he'd stayed and- not for the first time- wished he had listened to her.


End file.
